Halloween: Redemption
by Ferocious Lizard Productions
Summary: One year later Michael has escaped again and Laurie is under the care of Dr. Sam Loomis. Whith Halloween rapidly approaching, Loomis becomes more concerned and Michael begins to plot his revenge.


Okay, I lied in the overview. So sue me :-p. The story will open at a quick recap of Michael's childhood and then the finale of Rob Zombie's Halloween, just before they go over the balcony. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!

* * *

In the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois, an old, dusty house goes untouched. What occurred there 17 years ago is something that no one ever expected. A ten-year-old boy, Michael Myers, killed his sister, her boyfriend, his mom's boyfriend, and his mom (in a way). Ronnie, the boyfriend of Deborah Myers, was slit in the throat with a kitchen knife, Steve, who was Judith's boyfirend, was viciously beaten with a baseball bat, and Judith, Michael's sister, was stabbed in the stomach and 16 more times in the upstairs hallway. For the next 2 years, in Smith's Grove Sanitarium, he was visited weekly by his mother. Then, after a clean slate for 2 years, he attacked and killed a nurse with a fork. This drove his mother insane, realizing what her son had become, and she commited suicide, leaving baby Laurie behind in a bloody mess.

17 years later, in that same house, the teenaged Laurie Strode is hiding in the delapidated ceiling of her first home with her brother below, in a rage attempting to kill her. After being stabbed by a huge wooden post numerous times, the ceiling finally gives way and Laurie falls in front of the balcony door. Bloody and overcome with fright, she slowly gets to her feet, still holding Loomis's gun. Staggering to stay standing, she spots her brother standing across the room, still holding his post. He stares at Laurie for a moment and then proceeds to toss the wood to the floor. Still staggering, she points the gun at Michael just as he charges at her with full force. They both smash through the glass door and tumble through the wooden balcony all the way to the ground below with a force that renders both brother and sister unconcious. Laurie awakens first on top of Michael. She raises the gun to Michael's head and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. She pulls it two more times. Still, nothing happens. Suddenly, Michael grabs his sister's wrist, trying to steady the gun for her. She pulls the trigger and it explodes into Michael's head. In a fit of fright, she screams uncontrolabley and slumps over the body of her brother.

One Year Later: October 29th

Dr. Loomis thought as he walked down a hallway, Halloween is near. He opened a door where Laurie Strode lay on a bed. "Hello Laurie," says Loomis, "How are you feeling today?" She looks up at him and smiles. "I'm feeling great," she says. "That's good," comes his response. He was remembering the events from last year.

After regaining conciousness, he went outside and saw Laurie slumped over the body of Michael. As paramedics lifted Laurie onto a stretcher, he went over to Michael. After determining he still had a pulse he called more paramedics over and ordered them to lift him onto a stretcher as well. He remembers staying with Michael, still sympathetic for him after 17 year with him. They took him along to surgery as Loomis had ordered. They began the operation after rendering the behemoth unconcious with anestetic. After carefully searching around inside his skull they found the bullet lodged in the skull area right on the top of his head. After dislodging it and patching up his head, they concluded that the bullet had entered his skull, grazed his brain, and stopped in its rest position. They gave the news to Loomis and later a specialist came up with the conclusion that his mobile skills had been disrupted, although he should be able to walk again. In a couple of months, Michael could walk again. During the surgery, some of his memory had been lost but still remained silent and withdrawn from the outside world. Soon after being able to walk he escaped yet again. This time, however, no one was killed as he broke out in the middle of the night.

Meanwhile, Laurie had been brought into the facility for treatment by Loomis. She continually asked him why she wasn't allowed to have visitors. For a while he avoided the question but finnally gave in. Loomis explained to her that she simply was not ready to reconnect with her old life or she risks another breakdown. He then pulled out the picture of the boy holding a baby that Michael had shown her in the basement of their old house. He explained that the boy was Michael and that the baby girl was Laurie. She seemed to take it well but later she broke down in a fit of tears. She now realized that not only had she lost her biological family to Michael, but she had aslo lost the family that she knew all of her life to that same person.

After about 6 months in the facility, Loomis decided that she was well enough to begin her schoolwork. Michael Myers had ruined her life and she would have to wait until next year to graduate, provided she completed all of her work.

"How is your school work coming along Laurie?" Loomis asked. "It's fine. If I need any help I'll ask," she replied. "Alright. See you later then, okay?" he said. "Okay. Bye." She said as he left. He knew she was coming along fine, but was getting increasingly worried. After all, Halloween is only two days away…

* * *

Well, that's it for the introduction. Hope you enjoyed reading and are wondering what will happen next. Please review so I can tell how I am doing. Tips and suggestions will be appreciated if you have any.


End file.
